Molecular structure fragments and biological test results from those systems with sufficient data are fed to computer programs that provide estimates of antitumor activity and novelty. These estimates have been used to aid selection since 1980 and are especially useful as the number of compounds screened has been reduced repeatedly during the course of this project. The selection programs have been integrated into the pre-registry module of the Drug Information System. The programs have also provided a pioneering effort in automated literature surveillance by running all CAS registrations. This has been performed for all compounds registered in 1977, the year before DTP began its own literature searches. Also an innovative approach is being investigated combining physical parameters with structure features for our large diverse set of compounds. Early results with the octanol water partition coefficient are encouraging.